Cursed Crest of Love
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: Aniko: Tai and Sora broke up and something really terrible happens to Sora. Can Tai save her before it gets out of hand? (can anyone tell thats Taiora? Well it is.)


### 

Cursed Crest of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yadyadyada. Mika only owns the plot and a broken hairband. So you don't get much if you sue her.   
Aniko: A/N: Hey, ok I didn't write the story, Mika did when she was at my house. This is a great story, trust me, I think its one of her greatest works. So please Read and Review it and no she didn't insert any fake Digimon characters this time. ^_^ Oh yeah, this has kinda an altered reality. The crests were never destoryed and Mimi is in Japan still, attending the same school as Sora. This takes place in Digimon 02. 

"I never want to see you again, Taichi Yagami!!!" Sora scolded at her now ex-boyfriend "I don't want to see you too you big idoit!!!" Taichi yelled and he stormed out of Sora's house. It was clear to see that Tai and Sora broke up. Sora slammed the door behind him and started to cry. "Why did he have to do this?" Sora snobbed A black light came out of Sora's room and shot to where Sora was. Her body was elevloped in black light and her eyes was no longer the gentle ones, but hard red, firey ones. 

Tai ran away from Sora's appartment, it wasn't far from his appartment. When Tai got home, he stormed into his room, frightening his sister Kari. Kari peeped out of her room, where she was chatting on the Computer with her Digidestined friends(that means everyone...including the older kids, excluding Tai and Sora) Tai had his room door shut, so Kari can't see anything, but she knew that something was wrong.

Kari got back on the chat and told Matt, Izzy and Mimi to watch out for Tai tomorrow, because he is not in a good mood. They thanked her for the warning because they know what happens if they aggravate Tai even more when he is already pissed. Kari told them, that she is going to risk her life to see whats wrong with Tai and that she is going to tell them everything she knows. Everyone told her to be careful and Kari logged off. She knocked on Tai''s bedroom door to see what happened. There was no answer. She knocked again and found out the door was actually opened a little. She peeped inside and saw that Tai was sleeping. She smiled and closed the door, sighing with relieve. But her relieve didn't last long when she heard Tai scream at her. "KARI!!! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO COME IN TO MY ROOM, OR TO EVEN PEEP????" Tai scolded his sister Kari get a little frighten and she turned to face Tai. He was laying on his bed, but she knew that he was really mad. "Umm..I just wanted to see if you were alright...You frightened me a little when you stormed into the house like that. I was alone for a long time and I can't take a sudden burst of sound too well..." Kari explained "Well, I'm sorry...and I'm sorry to yell at you like that. Its just that my feeling are not sorted out..." Tai said in a nicer tone "If you need sort out your feelings then why don't you go to..." Kari began "NO NOT HER!!! I BROKE UP WITH HER ALREADY!!!" Tai screamed again Kari stood there sliently, shocked to hear that Tai and Sora broke up. "Oh, I'm so sorry to bring that up..." Kari said and she went back to her room. Tai flopped back to his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Kari logged back on the chat, hoping that no one left because this is very important. When she logged on, everyone bombard her with questions like, "Whats wrong with him?" "Is his alright?" "Are YOU alright?" Kari told everyone to calm down and she told them everyone. Everyone was slient for a moment. "Tai...and...Sora...broke...up...?" That was the last words from Matt. "How can that be? They loved each other so much..." Mimi said Everyone was surprised, stunned and absolutly shocked. Tai and Sora's love seemed to be never ending and ever burning. This was a complete shock to everyone. Kari warned Mimi, Izzy and Matt to keep those two from being together. "Leave them alone for awhile. Their hate for each other has to calm down before they talk to each other again. Or else the only thing they are going to talk about is fighting." Kari warned Mimi, Izzy and Matt agreed on the plan. 

The next day something was strange about Sora. Matt, Izzy, and Mimi thought Sora looks a bit wierd. Sora smiled to them as they greeted her. Her smile was different somehow. No one except the DigiDestineds noticed something was different about Sora. Their thoughts were not on how different Sora looked as soon as Tai came to school. Matt and Izzy kept him away from Sora as much as possible and Mimi kept Sora away from Tai as much as possible. If they didn't Tai and Sora might explode the school with their agruments. Judging from Kari, they are pretty mad at each other. Classes went by as usual and everything was calm until lunch time. Matt, Izzy and Mimi took the risk and got them to sit with each other. Thats when chaos broke out. "There is no way I'm sitting with that moronic idioit!" Sora exclaimed when she saw Tai. Unfortunately, Tai heard and stormed over to where Sora was. Matt and Izzy didn't react soon enough and can't stop Tai. "Who are you calling moronic idioit???" Tai asked with a bit of anger in his tone "You, who else?" Sora shot back "Really? I thought you were saying about yourself." Tai jerked "What the hell is your problem?" Sora exclaimed "What the hell is YOUR problem?" Tai shot that to Sora Matt and Izzy went over and tried to settle the arguement. "Guys, maybe you should shut up cuz, everyone is looking at you." Matt informed Tai and Sora. They stared around the room, only finding eyes locked right into them. Everyone had stopped eating and was focusing on what was happening. Tai and Sora both shot all of them a dirty look, which got everyone eating and minding their business again. Tai and Sora parted and everything was peaceful again all the way to the end of school, even after school, because Sora had disappeared right after school. Mimi was looking all over for her. "SORA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU???" Mimi shouted as she was looking for her. No answer. Sora was not in the school, actually, she was no where near the school. 

Sora arrived at Odaiba Elementry. She made her way to the Computer room, bumping into Davis, Kari, TK and Cody along the way. All of them noticed that Sora looked a bit different then before, but they can't figure out what. Sora finally arrived at the Computer lab. To much of her luck, as she wished for, she found Yolei in the computer lab. "Hello Yolei. Can you open the gate to the Digital World for me?" asked Sora in a gentle voice As much as she sounded gentle to everyone else, Yolei can sense a difference. "Umm...sure, do you want me to go with you?" asked Yolei cheerfully "No its ok. I want to go alone." Sora rejected "Ok...here! Its opened. Be careful." Yolei warned Sora just simply smile and she left for the Digital World. As soon as she was gone, Yolei began to think about the way she was. "Something is wrong...I know she broke up with Tai, but..." Yolei's thoughts were cut off by the sudden sound of the door opening. That startled her a bit, the feeling became a sign of relieve when she saw who was there. It was the rest of the gang. TK, Kari, Davis, and Cody was standing there. "Hey Yolei...Did Sora go to the Digital World?" asked Kari suspiciously "Yeah... have you guys noticed, something is different about Sora, the way she talked, the way she looked and the way she smiled." Yolei asked the rest of the DDs. "Yeah, she looked different for me too." TK said "But we don't know what..." Kari said "Umm...maybe its about something that happened between her and Tai." Cody inquired "Maybe...wait!!! Did she go alone?" asked Davis "Yea." Yolei answered "She might be in danger if she goes alone." Davis said "Don't worry, Biyomon is there for her." Kari told him "Oh, yeah I forgot, Biyomon can freely digi-volve now." Davis said mischieviously "Should we leave?" asked TK "I don't know, She can take care of herself, but..." Cody started "Hey what are you kids doing here??? Its 6:00pm! Everyone out!" Mr. Fujiyama said "Guess we have no choice." TK said Yolei shutted off the computer, she had to, or else Mr. Fujiyama will notice about Digi-World. As soon as they were outside, Kari spoke up. "She's trapped in the Digital World...we have to wait until the next day for her to get back. There is just one thing wrong with that." Kari said "What is it?" asked Davis "You silly! What about her mom??? She's going to freak if Sora's not home." Yolei said "Oh..." Davis said "Well, we can't do anything right now..." cody said Cody was right, they can't do anything, except wait.

As the matter of fact that Sora's mom did freak out. The news travelled quickly and it soon got to Sora's school and to her friends. "What Sora's missing???" Mimi exclaimed feeling she can faint any second. "Yes! I heard from Sora's mom that she is not home since yesterday after school." Matt said "Yes! And I heard from Yolei yesterday when we were talking that she went to the Digital World alone, and that they can't get her out because Mr.Fujiyama scooted them out of the school, and they had to shut the computer." Izzy added Tai was listening to every part of this conversation. He still loved Sora very much. He felt bad that he called her names and other stuff, but as a guy he is, he won't confess to the problem. They had to wait until afterschool so they can go to the Digital World, to find Sora. The classes went by slowly for everyone, including Tai. Well, as everyone thought that this moment wouldn't come, afterschool soon came and all of them rushed out of the school. They tried to convince Tai to come, but as a hard head that he is, he refused to go. All of them sighed with defeat and thought they wouldn't waste their breath. When they got to the computer lab, something caught them by surprise. It was a note from Sora. It said:   
**_Dear Everyone:   
I'm sorry that I left like that, but I don't want to return to the real world. Unless, Tai comes to gets me to come, I'm not coming back, period. Tai is the only one who holds the keys to my problems, so he is the one who has to come and settle everything with me. I'll be waiting.   
Sincerely Sora_**

Everyone was stunned and Kari thought that there is only one thing to do. Get Tai. Kari and Matt, the two other closest people to Tai went to find him and convince him. But before they left, they print out the note, just in case Tai doesn't believe them. They raced to his house and Kari opened the door. She knocked on Tai's room and went in. Tai was only expecting Kari, but when he saw Matt as well, he quickly put on his questioned look. "What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were going to get Sora back." Tai questioned "We are and the key to get Sora back is you." Matt told him "What the hell doyou mean?" Tai asked "He means that the only way to get Sora back is for you to get her yourself." Kari restated "No!" Tai shouted "You have to. Atleast do it for her mom, she is freaked right now." Kari pleaded him "No!" Tai shouted again "Kari, can you please leave Tai and I alone? I need to talk to him privately and there might be violence." Matt whispered to Kari and she nodded and left. "Tai..." Matt began "Shut up." Tai quickly interrupted "Tai listen! You have to get Sora back, you're the only one that can...here read this." Matt handed Tai the note. Tai read it over and looked at Matt with a confused, shocked and questioned look. "What the heck?" Tai said "Don't you get it? Sora still loves you. She wants you to come, so that you two can solve everything." Matt continued "No." Tai said solemnly "Tai! I know you still love her! If you don't then why the hell are you making such a big fuss over this?" Matt scolded "Becaused..." Tai ran out of words to say He tossed the note on to his desk. Matt looked at him with a very disgusted look. "I can't believe you can be this cold and I thought I was." Matt said and he went closer to Tai. ~Wham!~ Matt punched Tai in the face "You need to wake up and get yourself out of this clutter. You know you still love her a lot and your heart wants to go, but whats holding you back?" Matt told him "Leave me alone!"Tai said and he punched Matt back. Soon they got into a big fight. Kari can hear the fight from the outside. 'What the heck are they doing...' Kari thought. The boys soon calmed down and Matt began to speak again "Tai...whatever...do whatever you want. You're missing out on your only chance here. After this, you'll lose Sora for the rest of your life." Matt said and he left Tai's room. Tai soon jolted up and out of his room. Kari and Matt was about to leave and they were happy to see Tai up and ready to go. "Fine... I'll go..." Tai mumbled and he left with Kari and Matt. Everyone was happy to see Tai here. They all said good luck to Tai and he left for the Digital World.

When Tai got to the Digital World, he can't believe his eyes. Everything was black... "What in the world..." Tai thought and looked onward. He saw a temple ahead of him, and it was glowing in a black light. 'What the...' He thought again and he ran towards to glowing temple. There were two guards in the entrance, when they saw Tai they welcomed him in. Tai thought this was really strange but he went in anyways. As soon as he went in, the doors shut and locked behind him. He had no way of escaping now. Tai looked around the temple and called "Sora, I know its you, come out." "You know me very well. You can sense me even if I never left any clues." A voiced echoed and a figure appeared in front of him. Tai gasped, it was Sora. She was dressed differently though. She had on a black dress, she had a black choker and black shoes. Everything she wore was black. "What happened to you..." Tai asked "Thanks to you I'm like this." Sora said with flaming eyes. "Wha..."Tai exclaimed "Look at this." Sora guided Tai into the centre room. 

Sora pointed something that was glowing in the colour of black to Tai. Tai gasped. "What happened to your crest?" Tai asked "When we broken up, my hatred to you was overwhelming and caused my crest of love to turn into the crest of hatred." Sora laughed "Sora..." Tai said that was the only words he can say. He was completely speechless. "Speechless? Know your mistakes?" Sora laughed again Tai felt bad now. He was the cause for Sora turning into evil. He looked at Sora with question in his eyes. "It was me right? It was me that caused you to turn evil." Tai said breaking the dreadful slience. "Yes. Glad you know that." Sora said in a fake cheerful voice "And now I want to kill you!!!" Sora screamed and made a whip of black hearts appear. 

Tai gasped and started to run, even if he was a guy, he knew that he wasn't as strong as Sora now, because she is blanketed by evil. Sora laughed as she chased Tai. They ran into a dead end and Sora laughed even harder and eviler. "You're going to die!" Sora laughed "Fine. If you want me dead then fine. If it makes you happier and it can return you to normal then fine. I'm willing to die for you..." Tai said and he closed his eyes, accepting the fate. Sora can't believe what Tai said. "I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!!!! ALL I WANT IS TO BE BACK TO YOUR HEART. I WANT TO LOVED AGAIN...ALL I WANT IS ANOTHER CHANCE..." Sora screamed and dropped the whip. Tai opened his eyes and found Sora on the ground. Tears flew out of Sora's eyes. Tai fell to the floor as well and he wrapped his arms around Sora. "You were always in my heart, I've always loved you...of course you can have a second chance, actually I should be asking that...can I have a second chance Sora? I'm so sorry..." Tai mumbled against Sora's ears "Of course..." Sora said in a happy tone Tai's courage to ask Sora and say "I'm sorry..." to her caused his crest of courage to light up. It flew off Tai's neck and floated away. Tai and Sora followed it, they were both confused. It stopped right in front of Sora's crest. They both looked at each other with questioned looks. Suddenly, the crest of courage started to glow in a radiant orange light. Its light made its way to the cursed crest of love and eveloped it with its warm light. Sora started to change, so did the crest. The light from the crest of courage cleansed the heavily cursed crest of love and the blackness of the crest began to turn back into its original colour, the colour of love, red. Sora bagan to glow and the orange light wrapped around her as well. She began to return to normal and so is the crest. Sora was back to her original self and the crest was the crest of love again. Sora ran towards Tai and fell into his loving arms. Tai held her in a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go. Sora looked up to his chocolate like eyes and smiled. Her eyes were no longer the flaming red ones, but gentle crimson ones and her smiles were warm and welcoming, not making people feel awkward. They stared deeply into each other and slowly pulled their heads together, their lips closer and closer until they touched. They were in a deep, passionate kiss and it lasted for about 5 minutes.   
"Taichi...?"   
"Yeah?"   
"What in the world did we fight about?"   
"Umm...we fought about...ummm...I have no clue..."   
_The following is a short poem, inserted and written by Aniko:_   
**_When everything is collasping...   
When chaos broke out emotionlessly...   
When the cursed angel is appearing...   
True love will still burn continously..._**   
Aniko:A/N: So what did ya think? I hope Mika doesn't get mad that I posted this up. I don't think she will, I just hope that she won't get mad for that crappy poem that was in the end that was inserted by me. I know what else will make her mad, if no one reviews! So people please review this! Thanks! ByiByi!


End file.
